


昨日重现

by sugariness



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugariness/pseuds/sugariness
Summary: 最后一场考试里沉默的号角，满墙藤蔓遮掩后他柔韧的颈，落在软垫上的羽毛，倔强板正的方块字，浅淡的，几乎动动橡皮就能轻易擦去的表情。
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 2





	昨日重现

**Author's Note:**

> feat.Azi

/  
猫不是金珉奎养的。

主人从不知名的欧洲海岛传来简讯，大意说本该自己去宠物之家领猫，没想到航空管制严重直接被安排在机场酒店过夜，超过约定时间担心那边不方便安排，接一下它吧拜托！

>怎么不让你家那位去？ 

金珉奎一阵无语，这人仿佛掐准自己刚结束一程采风回家修整的时间点，推脱都找不到合适借口。

>圆佑很忙嘛

这种全世界除我男友之外皆是闲人的无理论调倒很有文俊辉的风格，金珉奎想想下午好像确实没什么特别安排，当做出门透气答应了，放下只有冰块磕碰杯壁的美式咖啡不理会，去阳台看洗衣机里衣服转到第几轮。

他对养猫没多大兴趣，狗也差不多，并不是讨厌动物，相反去朋友家做客觉得可爱会下意识逗弄，采风时为了拍到休憩的漂亮水鸟也可以匍在湖边一整天扮演石头。

应该是对宠物整体的不在行，分秒的亲昵靠近他喜欢，碰到猫咪喉咙里的呼噜会开心，被小狗的潮湿鼻尖挨近掌心也会舒服叹气，可关于长久分享生活这件事他总是抵触，本来就是一年到头在家呆不了几周的工作性质，照顾自己都不够精细，实在容不下会呼吸的毛茸茸。

“说是嫌麻烦，休假就来找Rocky玩，你明明就很想养”

文俊辉抱着薯片窝在沙发里看他熟练逗猫，咔嚓咔嚓德克萨斯烧烤味的愉快戳穿，金珉奎抖了抖末端系着绒毛球的细杆不置可否，想和能够完全两回事，一时兴起缺乏慎重考量，风险预估不足再严重变成负担，对小家伙未免不公平。

是不太清晰的，钝到卷边的温柔。

Rocky和金珉奎挺要好，猫崽刚出生不久圆滚滚一只走路都不稳，蜷在地毯上像颗保龄球，乖得谁都想抱起来揉。长大了可爱也没被稀释，反而更娇更黏，要不是因为文俊辉必须出国两周全圆佑又公务缠身没办法好好照顾，猫奴情侣才不愿意把宝贝猫交给陌生人，千挑万选找到离住处稍远的宠物之家办好寄养，今天到约定时间。

>之前交代过要给它做美容 猫粮食盆牵引绳毛巾衣服玩具猫抓板都是家里的 你到时候拍照给圆圆得让他全部确认一遍才行！

猫粮食盆牵引绳毛...

金珉奎看着对方发来一串琐碎名词本想硬记，最后还是乖乖打开备忘录复制粘贴过去，在车库里提前导出最佳路径，速战速决说不定还能抓全圆佑一起吃个晚饭。

/  
负责接待的女孩确认过寄养信息转进房间又出来，猫在做美容大概还有十分钟，可以先收拾好用具等他确认，金珉奎原本站在狭长走廊里看墙上挂的宠物照片，听到这话点头笑着说那麻烦您了。

全圆佑长了一幅厌世脸社交性格也算不上亲切，遇到猫的事却异常认真，非要一样一样让他清点甚至小毯子的花纹都要拍照确认，金珉奎被烦得直翻白眼，直接戳开视讯通话让对方远程指挥。

吵嚷着就顾不上别的，抱着猫的店员站在金珉奎旁边问候过两遍才收到回应——食盆被撞下桌子丁零当啷。

“来接它的？”

他弯腰捡拾，对方声音轻轻软软悬在高处是一朵积满雨水的云，视线从鞋面攀升扫过细窄裤管和从卫衣袖口探出的扁平腕骨，猫就舒舒服服窝在人家怀里朝他伸爪子。

“啊...对，Rocky”

短暂缺氧让他只会重复对方的话做肯定回答，眼睛却盯着那张似曾相识的脸移不开视线，年轻男人似乎也觉得这目光有些唐突，绕到柜台后面确认访客记录。

“哎？之前办寄养的那位先生说是他爱人来接姓全，您姓...金？”

金珉奎这才想起来视讯没断，连忙把屏幕转向一人一猫，急慌慌念着他爱人在这，全先生快来看你家小公主！话说出口才发觉不该这么直白，刚想自己是不是又闯祸了就见对方提起一只猫爪挥舞挺正常的和全圆佑互动，尽可能让Rocky填满屏幕，仔细汇报寄养情况。

他讲话又慢又软，会在不常见的地方做奇怪切割，全圆佑确认过没问题，冲镜头挑高音调说您费心了，Rocky呀我们家里见，利落结束通话。金珉奎把手机丢进衣兜，左拉右拽发现被用具占满双手，猫不耐烦地喵过几声，扭转身子往店员臂弯里埋更深。

“应该有开车来吧”，对方看他苦着脸主动发问，得到肯定答复笑起来，唇边弯出两道细小的弧，“那我送你们出去”

把Rocky稳妥安顿在后座，金珉奎按下副驾驶的车窗向他道谢，店员站在街边朝他挥手，光线撞上金属折出刺眼的白，是刚刚抱着猫被完全遮住的铭牌，窗户完全升起前他忍着酸涩盯着上面的名字反复默念。

徐明浩，徐明浩。

第三个红绿灯禁止通行，金珉奎终于记起那支偏离轨道的箭矢，米白校服深蓝色翻折的边，不是写而是画出来的三个字，在本该平整的记忆里浅浅凹陷下去。

徐明浩。

/  
教室新搬进一套桌椅，班委从教员室取来尺规和一句消息，转学生是中国人，第三节课会来打招呼。

转学生挺局促地立在讲台边，双手紧贴校裤站得笔直，轻飘一句大家好后面跟着发音不清晰的自我介绍，说完所有开场白九十度鞠躬匆忙走向空位，在拉动椅子时稍微提起一点肩膀。

那天刚好轮到金珉奎值日，他在叠放尺规的空隙里分神去望转学生，他好瘦，并不深刻的五官，纤细浅淡像铅笔无意滑出的线条末端，一幅用橡皮就能轻易擦去的表情。

对方似乎终于从停滞的陌生中察觉到他的注视，目光移过来径直对上，分辨出这好奇并无敌意后露出今天的第一个笑，虽然在金珉奎看来只是稍微弯起嘴角。

教室里桌椅排布很密，磕碰边沿带落物品是常事，金珉奎在拥挤过道里弯腰赶在转学生伸手之前捡起课本，正好看到那人落在扉页上的陌生方块字。

“你这样写别人会看不懂”

他将书放回桌面往里推几厘，好意提醒。

“别人看不懂的就是我的”

转学生仰起脸看他，一字一顿像小孩子。

“万一落在公共教室呢，还是把韩文名字写在旁边比较好”，金珉奎倚着邻座的课桌和他讲话，对方只是埋下脸不说好也不说不好只是沉默，于是他自作主张打开转学生的笔盒拎出一支圆珠笔按动末尾，笔尖悬在纸页上。

“是这样写的，徐——明——浩，明白了？”

他耐心教完把笔递回去，另只手还留在对方椅背上，重心压很低，徐明浩看得仔细，跟着在纸上写了几遍终于摹出不错成果，拖长一声喔做小小欢呼，身子往后仰刚好撞上后面人的胸膛，立刻又砰地趴下不动了。

那双精灵似的，有着尖尖轮廓的耳朵边缘透出橘粉，金珉奎当时只注意到这个，徐明浩伏在桌面上，想了想还是偏过脸来认真说。

“谢谢珉奎”

拿不准发音是否正确，他的名字就被念成一团轻飘飘的柳絮。

/  
“打电话让我订中餐订好了也没见你吃多少”

全圆佑失去耐心说话就不爱断句，用听装啤酒去撞被对面人端在半空的碗，金珉奎这才回神，探进方正纸盒胡乱夹几筷子，转凉的食物错生出不新鲜的口感。

“不合胃口”

“怎么会”，全圆佑瞥他一眼，“这可是附近最正宗的一家”

“正宗和好吃是两码事”，金珉奎放下筷子言之凿凿。

主人一忍再忍心里默念我不生气不生气猫是他帮忙接回来的我不生气，硬是用一块糖醋肉压住无语，决定切换话题。

“因为那个店员吗？”

金珉奎完全没想到会被他命中目标，肩膀变僵硬，但看对方面色如常又觉得还是得先稳住。

“不然你怎么会突发奇想要吃中餐，”原来是在说这个，“俊辉寄养回来说遇到同胞用母语聊了好久”，全圆佑漫不经心补充着，“没想到还是个小孩”

“什么小孩”，金珉奎拉开锡制拉环咽下一口啤酒，“他和我同年”

就算迟钝如全圆佑都觉得奇怪，投过去疑问眼神被接收，金珉奎也不等他问。

“以前高中同过班”

“这么巧，那他认出你了？”

“没，其实我当时也没反应过来，是之后才”

“那找时间去打个招呼吧，这不是挺难得”

Rocky在餐桌旁拉拽桌布想要占领膝盖，全圆佑笑着把毛茸茸抱上来揉，随口说了这么一句，并没确认到金珉奎的表情。

“去是要去，比起打招呼”，他咬住话的后半段和啤酒一同含混着。

得好好道歉才行。

/  
他们没能在之后的校园生活里变熟悉，徐明浩刻意游在边缘和群体保持距离，金珉奎又是做起自己的事就不会顾及到周围的类型，偶尔目光撞上会点头示意，也仅限于此。

和大多数转学生一样，他存在感不算高，最开始班上总有学生故意逗他用带着口音的韩语重复简单词句，等对这玩笑失去兴趣后他又变成一株被钉在椅子上的树。

校运会前夕选代表是件苦差，擅长运动的学生挑不出几个，推上去凑名额的占大多数，气氛是死水一潭。

徐明浩就在这一潭死水里高举起手来。

负责登记的是金珉奎，他坐着徐明浩站着，视线一高一低在半空交汇，他不确定似的又问一遍。

“跳高，你要报跳高吗”

“对，我自己填”

金珉奎怕他看错把手指按在项目旁，听到徐明浩小声的谢谢，收回表一看，姓名那栏还是倔强板正的方块字，这次他决定不说什么，只在后面用铅笔浅浅补上韩文，徐明浩看着他的动作，摇着头轻笑像在说他多此一举。

没人特意去看徐明浩跳高，不仅因为他是不够讨喜的外国人，运动会不能占去太多教学期，赛程挤得很紧，田赛和径赛分开同时进行，跳高被安排在跑道旁的空地，除了计分老师和志愿者之外没围多少观众。金珉奎下午没项目，走到跳高场地是碰巧，正巧见转学生站在队列里把班级布标往胸口贴。

徐明浩越过横杆的样子像片羽毛，金珉奎知道他瘦但不知道他会这么轻巧，用背跃式摔到软垫上然后迅速弹起，整个过程安静得出奇。

他不断越过上升的横杆，两条腿放松地垂下又抬高，几乎有一个瞬间金珉奎以为他在半空中停止呼吸了，活着的人不可能没有重量，总会惊动些什么。

什么都没有，徐明浩只是向着高远的天空不断纵跳，一遍又一遍直到小腿撞落横杆压到他身上，金珉奎看着他，薄薄躺在软垫上像只被折断翅膀的鸟。

成绩刷新了校记录，奖杯被摆进班级陈列柜，留给他的只有一块奖牌，金珉奎走出校门时又遇见他，那块金属挂在胸口沉得要勒断他的脖颈。

“你跳得真好”

他语气诚恳，徐明浩没有立刻回应他，沉默着并肩走出一段路之后突然大笑起来，他笑得好重好认真，笑得必须要弯腰撑住膝盖才可以站稳。

金珉奎那时候以为他笑是因为快乐，后来回想起那个瞬间才察觉，从来就不是喜悦，那笑里长着一座疲惫的岛。

/  
“总之你先转过来，这件事单我和Azi商量也没用”

徐明浩看着男人宽阔的后背和从利落肩线上冒出来的小脑袋忍住笑意，金珉奎稍显笨拙地和怀里的小狗较劲，艰难转向他。他比以前更爱笑，确认到这点稍微让他轻松了一些。

“刚刚说的，”Azi又扑腾着爪子想要逃跑，他边把毛球往怀里捞边做表情管理，“它比较怕生，放在这里和其他宠物一起寄养担心会不适应，所以”

“所以你想问我可不可以把Azi领回家照顾一周”，徐明浩把话和小狗一齐接过来，低着头抚弄不知道在想什么，“按规定来说不行，但是”

但是？金珉奎的表情立刻从沮丧切换到疑惑。

“店里下周都安排满了确实没有位置，因为是珉奎养的狗那么可以”

他能清晰念出他的名字，不再像一团柳絮，金珉奎这才从慌乱中察觉，从刚刚开始徐明浩已经不像第一次那样对他说敬语。

“什么时候知道是我的啊”

他紧绷的肩膀终于放松，长叹出一口气。

“我重新看了访客记录，高中就已经很高居然还在长个子，真的过分”

徐明浩佯装生气敲他的肩膀，眼睛笑得弯起来，他们就真像两个久别重逢的老同学那样说话交换近况，直到金珉奎二十分钟后捏着存了对方的联络方式的手机走出店门站到阳光下还觉得恍惚，他转身看见玻璃窗后面徐明浩把Azi举起来碰鼻尖，行道的树荫倒拓在他身上，和某个场景叠在一起。

是确实忘记还是故意避开不提都没关系，至少可以借着Azi多说几句话，不能再放他突然消失，像个被晨雾包着蒸发的梦境。

/  
事情是在运动会之后发生的，知道真相的人没多少，故事却被编出无数版本，在阴郁雨季里被随意抛掷失去形状，核心只有一件——转学生其实喜欢男生，有人见到他放学和高年级的学长走在一起，看起来很亲密，像是在交往。

好恶心。

转述完还要加上这样的感想，不知道是确实认为还是因为别人都这么说，不跟随就变成异类，站到对面与大多数为敌做众矢之的。

真恶心，怎么这样，神经病吧，这种人可不能待在我们身边啊。最开始只是这样的程度，躲在书本后偷偷瞥徐明浩，目光还算收敛，当事人多少察觉到异样，却没真的将它假设成恶意。

直到有人从陈列柜拿出那座玻璃奖杯，不动声色地在他座位上摔得粉碎。

刚结束体育课，徐明浩不算擅长运动却喜欢运动之后的轻快，阳光刺白也没关系正好用来逃离乏味生活的轮廓，然后他看到那堆碎片，和似乎商量过聚在教室另一边的同学。

金珉奎进教室迟一些，看见眼前状况下意识问是谁干的，当然无人应答，他碰了碰徐明浩的肩膀让他别直接用手拿，自己走到后面拿扫具清扫玻璃，走出门找外面的大垃圾桶。

他折返到窗口听到有人大声叫骂，所有长久以来累积的不满猜忌排斥终于穿破平和外壳露出尖刺，来势汹汹。他们面对着转学生所以金珉奎能清晰看到每个人脸上不同以往的表情，愤怒和恐惧古怪地皱在一起，用那些甚至他们自己都无法理解的语句伤害他，好像他真的做了什么罪不可赦的事情。

徐明浩背对窗口，从金珉奎的角度望过去只看见他露在运动衫外的纤长脖颈，此刻正脆弱地弯折，他没为自己辩白只是不停发抖，像一片注定要死在秋日的树叶。

年轻的恶意赤裸又残酷，能将好奇磨成匕首，破开时只觉得痛快，痛全教他人去受。十七岁的金珉奎并没有行凶，他透过密布的藤蔓窥到一次谋杀，怔愣着，什么都没做。

/  
寄养倒是很顺利，金珉奎开车去送用具碰巧发现他和徐明浩的家在同个方向距离不算太远，他因为这发现快乐，以至于徐明浩给他开门时看到他挂着这么大的笑容还觉得奇怪。

“你这哪是和爱犬告别的表情，看上去也太开心”

他抬起手比了个勾在自己脸上比划，也跟着笑。

“因为我知道Azi会被好好照顾的”，金珉奎把手里的东西递过去，省去真实原因——能重新和你联络上我当然开心。

本来寄养及时向主人汇报是日常工作，但金珉奎每天都打视频电话确认也太夸张，聊天的内容也从Azi逐渐变成最近上映了什么值得看的电影。偶尔拨视讯来刚好人在外面，镜头对准在草地上打滚的Azi还不行，非说狗太小只来看不清楚要让徐明浩抱起来，他就不可避免地入镜。

“呀，到底是要看Azi还是要看我啊”

被金珉奎这样拜托过几次徐明浩用开玩笑的语气问回去，没想到屏幕对面的人真的因为这一句卡住，又在这瞬间误碰到结束通讯的按键，徐明浩就在聊天界面前和膝盖上乖乖趴着的Azi大眼瞪小眼。

视讯邀请又响，接通后露出金珉奎的脸，他没有回避而是径直看过来。

“如果说都想呢”

这下换徐明浩沉默了，他让金珉奎稍等自己从水壶里倒出一杯温水，坐回沙发握着杯柄一口一口慢慢吞咽，咽下第五口的时候他轻轻地问。

“高中我因为什么退学珉奎还记得吧”

他怎么会忘。

“他们虽然骂我但没有误解我，我确实喜欢男人，现在也一样，知道这些以后你还要说这种话吗”

他又那样笑了，好像十七岁的徐明浩又回到他的身体里支起那个过分脆弱的笑容，金珉奎想反驳我不介意我现在也有像你这样的朋友我没有任何偏见。可他又觉得不对，他不是因为现在的际遇才接受徐明浩，早在更远之前，在那片羽毛轻飘飘降落在软垫上的瞬间，那个人就已经变成自己遥远的特别。

“这有什么关系”

他神情认真好像正进行一场选举，于是二十五岁的徐明浩重新接管身体，他放松地斜倒在沙发上又笑着叹气，孤岛终于沉入海底。

/  
外国人，同性恋，转学生具备了要被边缘化的一切要素，再没人和他聊天，班主任也默契地不再找他嘘寒问暖，甚至对明显的针对和敌意视而不见。

学期末的考试徐明浩位置比较靠后，传到他手里的试卷永远是皱的，要不然就是被甩上大块墨迹，他全都承受下来，会做的题目认真填好，把折皱摊在手臂下压平。

那是最后的考试，徐明浩照例拿到了最皱的那份，被人泼了饮料上去未干的油墨化成一团甜腻，金珉奎彼时正皱着眉头苦思，视线稍微往斜前落在徐明浩身上，他没有动笔，手垂在椅子边沿，只是盯着那张试卷。

时间进行到一半徐明浩站起来，迎着监考老师的视线径直往讲台走，所有人都抬头，看他拿着一只塑料板擦向后折返，他面无表情地扫过每个人的脸，只在略过金珉奎的时候融化一些，然后站到教室中央，所有视线交汇的终点。

他用力向前掷出那只板擦，力气大得像同谁拼命，那响声在安静的教室中显得格外明亮，徐明浩踩着空间里震荡的诡异余韵走出教室。

和黑板上留下无论覆盖过多少遍依然有浅淡痕迹的白印不同，转学生消失地干脆利落，把自己画成一个强烈句点。

/  
徐明浩轻巧地拉开椅子坐到金珉奎对面，他们刚看完一部新上线的电影，在露天茶座面对面喝冰咖啡，浸在舒适的沉默中，回想刚才银幕上闪过的色彩和画面。

“对不起”

金珉奎突然开口，徐明浩正拍着票根，随意应付他的道歉。

“干嘛突然说这个，你又没把咖啡洒在我的外套上”

“不是，”他看着对方被阳光照亮的睫羽，重新组织语言，“他们摔你奖杯还骂你那天，我看见了，我本来应该进来帮你的但是我没有。对不起”

他如释重负又陷入新一轮的辗转，这段时间以来徐明浩对他友好无非是高中时他表现得没有这么混蛋，坦白是危险的，可他必须道歉，否则他眼里的徐明浩就要永远被困在那个藤蔓疯长的季节。

“都过去啦”

两分钟后他听到他这样说，轻描淡写，好像把那些挣扎郁结哭喊都翻页，揭开旧伤口会牵连神经变痛所以只能往前走，徐明浩做到了而且做得很好。陌生总让人无知觉地放大恐慌，根本不做理解只将负面情绪通通投射进去，把无害的池塘变成吃人的沼泽，被过去淹溺的只有金珉奎自己，所以这次换他来救他。

“我们那时候没办法好好处理这些恐惧，更何况，”他眨了眨眼睛，“不是每个人都会教转学生写名字，你从开始就和他们不一样”

金珉奎默默梳理，盯住水珠顺着玻璃杯边沿坠落形成的细小渠流，慢吞吞开口。

“我也不是每个转学生都教的”

徐明浩有些意外这个反应，好奇荡过去。

“怎么，你还要说是因为喜欢我啊”

喜欢，金珉奎觉得他们必须谨慎地使用这个词语，他对着徐明浩笑弯的眼睛缓慢摇头，说目前还不确定但我以后还想约你出来可不可以。

“当然”

他轻快地点头。

“那我今晚能去一趟你家吗？”

这又是什么展开？徐明浩瞪大眼睛看他，金珉奎反应了一下觉得这话确实有歧义也跟着脸颊泛红。

“我想去把Azi接回来，家里催个不停”

“等下”，徐明浩做了个闭嘴的手势，“Azi到底是不是你的狗啊”

“其实都是妈妈在照顾，我早就搬出来了所以它和我不太亲”

“也就是说，你借了妈妈养的狗寄养在我家还缠着天天跟你视频要看Azi，其实是为了和我多说几句话？”

“嗯...”

徐明浩把脸埋在掌心，整个人都要变成粉色，他说得很轻几乎在自言自语。

“金珉奎，你其实，超喜欢我吧”

最后一场考试里沉默的号角，满墙藤蔓遮掩后他柔韧的颈，落在软垫上的羽毛，倔强板正的方块字，浅淡的，几乎动动橡皮就能轻易擦去的表情。

习惯将视线落在徐明浩身上这件事，也许还需要花些时间，金珉奎总会发现的。

Fin.


End file.
